womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
January 11
January 11 is the 11th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 354 days remaining until the end of the year (355 in leap years). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 532 – Nika riots in Constantinople: A quarrel between supporters of different chariot teams—the Blues and the Greens—in the Hippodrome escalates into violence. 1055 – Theodora is crowned Empress of the Byzantine Empire. 1158 – Vladislaus II, Duke of Bohemia becomes King of Bohemia. 1569 – First recorded lottery in England. 1571 – Austrian nobility is granted freedom of religion. 1693 – A powerful earthquake destroys parts of Sicily and Malta. 1759 – In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the first American life insurance company is incorporated. 1779 – Ching-Thang Khomba is crowned King of Manipur. 1787 – William Herschel discovers Titania and Oberon, two moons of Uranus. 1805 – The Michigan Territory is created. 1861 – Alabama secedes from the United States. 1863 – American Civil War: Battle of Arkansas Post: General John McClernand and Admiral David Dixon Porter capture the Arkansas River for the Union. 1863 – American Civil War: CSS Alabama encounters and sinks the USS Hatteras off Galveston Lighthouse in Texas. 1866 – SS London (1864), an English steamship sinks in the Bay of Biscay 1879 – The Anglo-Zulu War begins. 1908 – Grand Canyon National Monument is created. 1912 – Immigrant textile works in Lawrence, Massachusetts, go on strike when wages are reduced in response to a mandated shortening of the work week. 1917 – The Kingsland munitions factory explosion occurs as a result of sabotage. 1919 – Romania reincorporates Transylvania. 1922 – First use of insulin to treat diabetes in a human patient. 1923 – Occupation of the Ruhr: Troops from France and Belgium occupy the Ruhr area to force Germany to make its World War I reparation payments. 1927 – Louis B. Mayer, head of film studio Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), announces the creation of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, at a banquet in Los Angeles, California. 1935 – Amelia Earhart becomes the first person to fly solo from Hawaii to California. 1942 – World War II: The Japanese capture Kuala Lumpur. 1942 – World War II: The Japanese attack Tarakan in Borneo, Netherlands Indies (Battle of Tarakan) 1943 – World War II: The United States and United Kingdom give up territorial rights in China. 1943 – Italian-American anarchist Carlo Tresca is assassinated in New York City. 1945 – Greek Civil War: Last day of the Dekemvriana clashes in Athens, Greece. 1946 – Enver Hoxha, Secretary General of the Communist Party of Albania, declares the People's Republic of Albania with himself as head of state. 1949 – The first "networked" television broadcasts took place as KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania goes on the air connecting the east coast and mid-west programming. 1949 – A three-day snowfall begins in Los Angeles, California. Accumulations range from a trace near the coast to almost a foot in the San Fernando Valley. 1957 – The African Convention is founded in Dakar, Senegal. 1960 – Henry Lee Lucas, once listed as America's most prolific serial killer, commits his first known murder. 1962 – Cold War: While tied to its pier in Polyarny, the Soviet submarine B-37 is destroyed when fire breaks out in its torpedo compartment. 1962 – An avalanche on Huascarán in Peru causes 4,000 deaths. 1964 – Surgeon General of the United States Dr. Luther Terry, M.D., publishes the landmark report Smoking and Health: Report of the Advisory Committee to the Surgeon General of the United States saying that smoking may be hazardous to health, sparking national and worldwide anti-smoking efforts. 1972 – East Pakistan renames itself Bangladesh. 1973 – Major League Baseball owners vote in approval of the American League adopting the designated hitter position. 1986 – The Gateway Bridge, Brisbane in Queensland, Australia is officially opened. 1986 – First winter ascent of Kangchenjunga by Krzysztof Wielicki and Jerzy Kukuczka from Poland. 1994 – The Irish Government announces the end of a 15-year broadcasting ban on the IRA and its political arm Sinn Féin. 1996 – Space Shuttle program: STS-72 launches from the Kennedy Space Center marking the start of the 74th Space Shuttle mission and the 10th flight of Endeavour. 1998 – Over 100 people are killed in the Sidi-Hamed massacre in Algeria. 2003 – Illinois Governor George Ryan commutes the death sentences of 167 prisoners on Illinois's death row based on the Jon Burge scandal. 2013 – One French soldier and 17 militants are killed in a failed attempt to free a French hostage in Bulo Marer, Somalia. Births 347 – Theodosius I, Roman emperor (d. 395) 889 – Abd-ar-Rahman III, Spanish ruler, 8th Emir of Córdoba (d. 961) 1113 – Wang Chongyang, Chinese religious leader and poet (d. 1170) 1209 – Möngke Khan, Mongolian emperor (d. 1259) 1322 – Emperor Kōmyō of Japan (d. 1380) 1359 – Emperor Go-En'yū of Japan (d. 1393) 1395 – Michelle of Valois (d. 1422) 1503 – Parmigianino, Italian painter (d. 1540) 1591 – Robert Devereux, 3rd Earl of Essex, English general and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Staffordshire (d. 1646) 1630 – John Rogers, English-American minister, physician, and academic (d. 1684) 1638 – Nicolas Steno, Danish bishop and anatomist (d. 1686) 1642 – Johann Friedrich Alberti, German organist and composer (d. 1710) 1671 – François-Marie, 1st duc de Broglie, French general and diplomat (d. 1745) 1755 – Alexander Hamilton, Nevisian-American general, economist and politician, 1st United States Secretary of the Treasury (d. 1804) 1757 – Samuel Bentham, English engineer and architect (d. 1831) 1777 – Vincenzo Borg, Maltese merchant and rebel leader (d. 1837) 1786 – Joseph Jackson Lister, English physicist (d. 1869) 1788 – William Thomas Brande, English chemist and academic (d. 1866) 1800 – Ányos Jedlik, Hungarian physicist and engineer (d. 1895) 1807 – Ezra Cornell, American businessman and philanthropist, founded Western Union and Cornell University (d. 1874) 1814 – James Paget, English surgeon and pathologist (d. 1899) 1815 – John A. Macdonald, Canadian lawyer and politician, 1st Prime Minister of Canada (d. 1891) 1825 – Bayard Taylor, American poet, author, and critic (d. 1878) 1839 – Eugenio María de Hostos, Puerto Rican lawyer, philosopher, and sociologist (d. 1903) 1842 – William James, American psychologist and philosopher (d. 1910) 1845 – Albert Victor Bäcklund, Swedish mathematician and physicist (d. 1912) 1850 – Joseph Charles Arthur, American pathologist and mycologist (d. 1942) 1852 – Constantin Fehrenbach, German lawyer and politician, 4th Chancellor of Weimar Germany (d. 1926) 1853 – Georgios Jakobides, Greek painter and sculptor (d. 1926) 1856 – Christian Sinding, Norwegian pianist and composer (d. 1932) 1857 – Fred Archer, English jockey (d. 1886) 1858 – Harry Gordon Selfridge, American-English businessman, founded Selfridges (d. 1947) 1859 – George Curzon, 1st Marquess Curzon of Kedleston, English politician, 35th Governor-General of India (d. 1925) 1864 – Thomas Dixon, Jr., American minister, lawyer, and politician (d. 1946) 1867 – Edward B. Titchener, English psychologist and academic (d. 1927) 1868 – Cai Yuanpei, Chinese philosopher, academic, and politician (d. 1940) 1870 – Alexander Stirling Calder, American sculptor and educator (d. 1945) 1872 – G. W. Pierce, American physicist and academic (d. 1956) 1873 – John Callan O'Laughlin, American soldier and journalist (d. 1949) 1875 – Reinhold Glière, Russian composer and academic (d. 1956) 1876 – Elmer Flick, American baseball player (d. 1971) 1876 – Thomas Hicks, American runner (d. 1952) 1878 – Theodoros Pangalos, Greek general and politician, President of Greece (d. 1952) 1885 – Alice Paul, American activist (d. 1977) 1886 – Chester Conklin, American actor (d. 1971) 1886 – Väinö Lehmus, Finnish actor (d. 1936) 1887 – Aldo Leopold, American ecologist and author (d. 1948) 1888 – Joseph B. Keenan, American jurist and politician (d. 1954) 1889 – Calvin Bridges, American geneticist and academic (d. 1938) 1890 – Harold Bride, English wireless officer on the RMS Titanic (d. 1956) 1890 – Max Carey, American baseball player and manager (d. 1976) 1890 – Oswald de Andrade, Brazilian poet and critic (d. 1954) 1891 – Andrew Sockalexis, American runner (d. 1919) 1893 – Ellinor Aiki, Estonian painter (d. 1969) 1893 – Charles Fraser, Australian rugby league player and coach (d. 1981) 1893 – Anthony M. Rud, American journalist and author (d. 1942) 1895 – Laurens Hammond, American engineer and businessman, founded the Hammond Clock Company (d. 1973) 1897 – Bernard DeVoto, American historian and author (d. 1955) 1897 – August Heissmeyer, German SS officer (d. 1979) 1899 – Eva Le Gallienne, English-American actress, director, and producer (d. 1991) 1901 – Kwon Ki-ok, North Korean pilot (d. 1988) 1902 – Maurice Duruflé, French organist and composer (d. 1986) 1903 – Alan Paton, South African author and activist (d. 1988) 1905 – Clyde Kluckhohn, American anthropologist and theorist (d. 1960) 1906 – Albert Hofmann, Swiss chemist and academic, discoverer of LSD (d. 2008) 1907 – Pierre Mendès France, French lawyer and politician, 142nd Prime Minister of France (d. 1982) 1907 – Abraham Joshua Heschel, Polish-American rabbi, theologian, and philosopher (d. 1972) 1908 – Lionel Stander, American actor and activist (d. 1994) 1910 – Nikos Kavvadias, Greek poet and author (d. 1975) 1910 – Shane Paltridge, Australian soldier and politician (d. 1966) 1911 – Nora Heysen, Australian painter (d. 2003) 1911 – Zenkō Suzuki, Japanese politician, 70th Prime Minister of Japan (d. 2004) 1912 – Don "Red" Barry, American actor, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1980) 1915 – Luise Krüger, German javelin thrower (d. 2001) 1915 – Paddy Mayne, British colonel and lawyer (d. 1955) 1916 – Bernard Blier, Argentinian-French actor (d. 1989) 1917 – John Robarts, Canadian lawyer and politician, 17th Premier of Ontario (d. 1982) 1918 – Robert C. O'Brien, American author and journalist (d. 1973) 1920 – Mick McManus, English wrestler (d. 2013) 1921 – Gory Guerrero, American wrestler and trainer (d. 1990) 1921 – Juanita M. Kreps, American economist and politician, 24th United States Secretary of Commerce (d. 2010) 1921 – Benedict Zilliacus, Finnish journalist, author, and screenwriter (d. 2013) 1922 – Ernle Bradford, English historian and author (d. 1986) 1923 – Jerome Bixby, American author and screenwriter (d. 1998) 1923 – Ernst Nolte, German historian and philosopher 1923 – Carroll Shelby, American race car driver, engineer, and businessman, founded Carroll Shelby International (d. 2012) 1924 – Roger Guillemin, French-American physician and endocrinologist, Nobel Prize laureate 1924 – Sam B. Hall, Jr., American lawyer, judge, and politician (d. 1994) 1925 – Grant Tinker, American television producer, co-founded MTM Enterprises 1926 – Lev Dyomin, Russian colonel, pilot, and astronaut (d. 1998) 1928 – Alan Bowness, English historian and curator 1928 – David L. Wolper, American director and producer (d. 2010) 1929 – Dmitri Bruns, Estonian architect and theorist 1930 – Ron Mulock, Australian lawyer and politician, 10th Deputy Premier of New South Wales (d. 2014) 1930 – Rod Taylor, Australian-American actor and screenwriter (d. 2015) 1931 – Betty Churcher, Australian painter, historian, and curator (d. 2015) 1931 – Mary Rodgers, American composer and author (d. 2014) 1932 – Alfonso Arau, Mexican actor and director 1934 – Jean Chrétien, Canadian lawyer and politician, 20th Prime Minister of Canada 1938 – Fischer Black, American economist and academic (d. 1995) 1938 – Gavin Millar, Scottish director, producer, and screenwriter 1938 – Frankie Randall, American singer-songwriter, actor, and dancer (d. 2014) 1938 – Arthur Scargill, English miner, activist, and politician 1940 – Andres Tarand, Estonian geographer and politician, 10th Prime Minister of Estonia 1941 – Gérson, Brazilian footballer 1942 – Bud Acton, American basketball player 1942 – Clarence Clemons, American saxophonist and actor (E Street Band) (d. 2011) 1942 – Leo Cullum, American soldier, pilot, and cartoonist (d. 2010) 1942 – George Mira, American football player 1943 – Jim Hightower, American journalist and politician 1944 – Mohammed Abdul-Hayy, Sudanese poet and academic (d. 1989) 1944 – Shibu Soren, Indian politician, 3rd Chief Minister of Jharkhand 1946 – Naomi Judd, American singer-songwriter and actress (The Judds) 1946 – John Piper, American theologian and author 1948 – Fritz Bohla, German footballer and manager 1948 – Joe Harper, Scottish footballer and manager 1948 – Wajima Hiroshi, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 54th Yokozuna 1948 – Madeline Manning, American runner and coach 1948 – Terry Williams, Welsh drummer (Love Sculpture, Man, Rockpile, and Dire Straits) 1949 – Daryl Braithwaite, Australian singer-songwriter (Sherbet) 1949 – Mohammad Reza Rahimi, Iranian lawyer and politician, 2nd Vice President of Iran 1951 – Charlie Huhn, American rock singer and guitarist (Ted Nugent, Victory and Foghat) 1951 – Willie Maddren, English footballer and manager (d. 2000) 1951 – Philip Tartaglia, Scottish archbishop 1952 – Bille Brown, Australian actor and playwright (d. 2013) 1952 – Ben Crenshaw, American golfer and architect 1952 – Michael Forshaw, Australian lawyer and politician 1952 – Lee Ritenour, American guitarist, composer, and producer 1953 – Graham Allen, English politician, Vice-Chamberlain of the Household 1953 – Kostas Skandalidis, Greek engineer and politician, Greek Minister of Agricultural Development and Food 1954 – Jaak Aaviksoo, Estonian physicist and politician, 26th Estonian Minister of Defence 1954 – Kailash Satyarthi, Indian engineer, academic, and activist, Nobel Prize laureate 1957 – Darryl Dawkins, American basketball player and coach (d. 2015) 1957 – Peter Moore, Australian footballer and coach 1957 – Bryan Robson, English footballer and manager 1958 – Diego León Montoya Sánchez, Colombian drug lord 1958 – Vicki Peterson, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (The Bangles and Continental Drifters) 1959 – Rob Ramage, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1961 – Eva O, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Christian Death, Shadow Project and Super Heroines) 1961 – Lars-Erik Torph, Swedish race car driver (d. 1989) 1962 – Chris Bryant, Welsh politician, Minister of State for Europe 1962 – Susan Lindauer, American journalist and activist 1964 – Ralph Recto, Filipino lawyer and politician 1965 – Mascarita Sagrada, Mexican wrestler 1965 – Aleksey Zhukov, Russian footballer and coach 1966 – Marc Acito, American author and screenwriter 1966 – Kelley Law, Canadian curler 1966 – Tao Wei, Chinese footballer and sportscaster (d. 2012) 1967 – Michael Healy-Rae, Irish politician, son of Jackie Healy-Rae 1968 – Anders Borg, Swedish economist and politician, Swedish Minister for Finance 1968 – Tom Dumont, American guitarist and producer (No Doubt and Invincible Overlord) 1969 – Manny Acta, Dominican-American baseball player, coach, manager, and sportscaster 1969 – James Merendino, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1970 – Manfredi Beninati, Italian painter and sculptor 1970 – Chris Jent, American basketball player and coach 1970 – Mustafa Sandal, Turkish singer-songwriter, producer, actor, and dancer 1971 – Mary J. Blige, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actress 1971 – Chris Willsher, English singer-songwriter, drummer, and actor (Bus Station Loonies, Oi Polloi, and Disorder) 1972 – Christian Jacobs, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor 1972 – Anthony Lledo, Danish composer 1972 – Amanda Peet, American actress and playwright 1973 – Rockmond Dunbar, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1973 – Rahul Dravid, Indian cricketer and captain 1974 – Roman Görtz, German footballer 1974 – Cody McKay, Canadian baseball player 1974 – Jens Nowotny, German footballer 1975 – Rory Fitzpatrick, American ice hockey player 1975 – Dan Luger, English rugby player and coach 1975 – Matteo Renzi, Italian businessman and politician, 56th Prime Minister of Italy 1976 – Efthimios Rentzias, Greek basketball player 1977 – Shamari Buchanan, American football player 1977 – Anni Friesinger-Postma, German speed skater 1977 – Olexiy Lukashevych, Ukrainian long jumper 1978 – Vallo Allingu, Estonian basketball player 1978 – Michael Duff, Irish footballer 1978 – Emile Heskey, English footballer 1978 – Stijn Schaars, Dutch footballer 1979 – Darren Lynn Bousman, American director and screenwriter 1979 – Michael Lorenz, German footballer 1980 – Josh Hannay, Australian rugby league player 1980 – Mike Williams, American football player 1982 – Tony Allen, American basketball player 1983 – Turner Battle, American basketball player 1983 – Matthew Palleschi, Canadian soccer player 1983 – Ted Richards, Australian footballer 1983 – Adrian Sutil, German race car driver 1984 – Kevin Boss, American football player 1984 – Dario Krešić, Croatian footballer 1984 – Matt Mullenweg, American web developer and businessman, co-created WordPress 1985 – Newton Faulkner, English singer-songwriter and guitarist 1985 – Lucy Knisley, American author and illustrator 1987 – Scotty Cranmer, American motocross racer 1987 – Daniel Semenzato, Italian footballer 1987 – Jamie Vardy, English footballer 1988 – Daniel Dzufer, Australian footballer 1988 – Rodrigo José Pereira, Brazilian footballer 1990 – Ryan Griffin, American football player 1991 – Hyolyn, South Korean singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress 1991 – Andrea Bertolacci, Italian footballer 1992 – Dani Carvajal, Spanish footballer 1992 – Lee Seung-hoon, South Korean rapper and dancer (Winner) 1993 – Michael Keane, English footballer 1993 – Will Keane, English footballer 1995 – Klaartje Liebens, Belgian tennis player 1997 – Cody Simpson, Australian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor Deaths 705 – Pope John VI (b. 655) 782 – Emperor Kōnin of Japan (b. 709) 802 – Paulinus II of Aquileia, Italian priest, theologian, and saint (b. 726) 812 – Staurakios, Byzantine emperor 844 – Michael I Rangabe, Byzantine emperor (b. 770) 1055 – Constantine IX Monomachos, Byzantine emperor (b. 1000) 1083 – Otto of Nordheim (b. 1020) 1494 – Domenico Ghirlandaio, Italian painter (b. 1449) 1495 – Pedro González de Mendoza, Spanish cardinal (b. 1428) 1547 – Pietro Bembo, Italian poet, scholar, and theorist (b. 1470) 1641 – Juan Martínez de Jáuregui y Aguilar, Spanish poet and painter (b. 1583) 1696 – Charles Albanel, French priest, missionary, and explorer (b. 1616) 1703 – Johann Georg Graevius, German scholar and critic (b. 1632) 1713 – Pierre Jurieu, French priest and theologian (b. 1637) 1735 – Danilo I, Metropolitan of Cetinje (b. 1670) 1753 – Hans Sloane, Irish-English physician and academic (b. 1660) 1762 – Louis-François Roubiliac, French-English sculptor (b. 1695) 1763 – Caspar Abel, German poet, historian, and theologian (b. 1676) 1771 – Jean-Baptiste de Boyer, Marquis d'Argens, French philosopher and author (b. 1704) 1788 – François Joseph Paul de Grasse, French admiral (b. 1722) 1791 – William Williams Pantycelyn, Welsh composer and poet (b. 1717) 1798 – Heraclius II of Georgia (b. 1720) 1801 – Domenico Cimarosa, Italian composer and educator (b. 1749) 1836 – John Molson, Canadian businessman, founded the Molson Brewing Company (b. 1763) 1843 – Francis Scott Key, American lawyer, author, and songwriter (b. 1779) 1866 – Gustavus Vaughan Brooke, Irish actor (b. 1818) 1866 – John Woolley, English minister and academic (b. 1816) 1867 – Stuart Donaldson, English-Australian businessman and politician, 1st Premier of New South Wales (b. 1812) 1882 – Theodor Schwann, German physiologist and biologist (b. 1810) 1891 – Georges-Eugène Haussmann, French urban planner (b. 1809) 1902 – Johnny Briggs, English cricketer and rugby player (b. 1862) 1904 – William Sawyer, Canadian merchant and politician (b. 1815) 1914 – Carl Jacobsen, Danish brewer and philanthropist (b. 1842) 1920 – Steinar Schjøtt, Norwegian philologist and lexicographer (b. 1844) 1923 – Constantine I of Greece (b. 1868) 1928 – Thomas Hardy, English novelist and poet (b. 1840) 1931 – James Milton Carroll, American pastor, historian, and author (b. 1852) 1937 – Nuri Conker, Turkish colonel and politician (b. 1882) 1941 – Emanuel Lasker, German mathematician, philosopher, and chess player (b. 1868) 1944 – Galeazzo Ciano, Italian politician, Italian Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1903) 1947 – Eva Tanguay, Canadian-American singer and actress (b. 1879) 1952 – Jean de Lattre de Tassigny, French general (b. 1889) 1952 – Aureliano Pertile, Italian tenor and educator (b. 1885) 1953 – Noe Zhordania, Georgian journalist and politician, Prime Minister of Georgia (b. 1868) 1954 – Oscar Straus, Austrian composer (b. 1870) 1957 – Robert Garran, Australian lawyer and politician, Solicitor-General of Australia (b. 1867) 1957 – Rose Sutro, American pianist (b. 1870) 1958 – Alec Rowley, English organist and composer (b. 1892) 1958 – Edna Purviance, American actress (b. 1895) 1961 – Elena Gerhardt, German soprano and actress (b. 1883) 1963 – Arthur Nock, English-American scholar, theologian, and academic (b. 1902) 1965 – Wally Pipp, American baseball player (b. 1893) 1966 – Alberto Giacometti, Swiss sculptor and painter (b. 1901) 1966 – Lal Bahadur Shastri, Indian academic and politician, 2nd Prime Minister of India (b. 1904) 1968 – Moshe Zvi Segal, Israeli linguist and scholar (b. 1876) 1969 – Richmal Crompton, English author and educator (b. 1890) 1972 – Padraic Colum, Irish poet and playwright (b. 1881) 1975 – Max Lorenz, German tenor and actor (b. 1901) 1978 – Ibn-e-Insha, Pakistani-English poet and journalist (b. 1927) 1980 – Barbara Pym, English author (b. 1913) 1981 – Beulah Bondi, American actress (b. 1888) 1985 – Edward Buzzell, American actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1895) 1985 – William McKell, Australian lawyer and politician, 12th Governor-General of Australia (b. 1891) 1986 – Sid Chaplin, English author and screenwriter (b. 1916) 1986 – Andrzej Czok, Polish mountaineer (b. 1948) 1987 – Albert Ferber, Swiss-English pianist, composer, and conductor (b. 1911) 1988 – Pappy Boyington, American colonel and pilot, Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1912) 1988 – Isidor Isaac Rabi, Polish-American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1898) 1989 – Ray Moore, English radio host (b. 1942) 1990 – Carolyn Haywood, American author and illustrator (b. 1898) 1991 – Carl David Anderson, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) 1994 – Helmut Poppendick, German physician (b. 1902) 1995 – Josef Gingold, Belarusian-American violinist and educator (b. 1909) 1995 – Onat Kutlar, Turkish author and poet (b. 1936) 1995 – Lewis Nixon, American captain (b. 1918) 1995 – Theodor Wisch, German general (b. 1907) 1996 – Roger Crozier, Canadian-American ice hockey player, coach, and manager (b. 1942) 1999 – Fabrizio De André, Italian singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1940) 1999 – Naomi Mitchison, Scottish author and poet (b. 1897) 1999 – Brian Moore, Irish-Canadian author and screenwriter (b. 1921) 1999 – Öztürk Serengil, Turkish actor and comedian (b. 1930) 2000 – Betty Archdale, English-Australian cricketer and educator (b. 1907) 2000 – Ivan Combe, American businessman, invented Clearasil (b. 1911) 2000 – Bob Lemon, American baseball player and manager (b. 1920) 2001 – Louis Krages, German-American race car driver and businessman (b. 1949) 2001 – Denys Lasdun, English architect, co-designed the Royal National Theatre (b. 1914) 2002 – Henri Verneuil, Turkish-French director and playwright (b. 1920) 2003 – Mickey Finn, English drummer (T. Rex and Mickey Finn's T-Rex) (b. 1947) 2003 – Jože Pučnik, Slovenian sociologist and politician (b. 1932) 2005 – Spencer Dryden, American drummer (Jefferson Airplane, The Peanut Butter Conspiracy, New Riders of the Purple Sage, and The Dinosaurs) (b. 1938) 2005 – Jimmy Griffin, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Bread and The Remingtons) (b. 1943) 2007 – Puchi Balseiro, Puerto Rican singer-songwriter and producer (b. 1926) 2007 – Solveig Dommartin, French-German actress (b. 1961) 2007 – Robert Anton Wilson, American psychologist, author, poet, and playwright (b. 1932) 2008 – Edmund Hillary, New Zealand mountaineer and explorer (b. 1919) 2008 – Carl Karcher, American businessman, co-founded Carl's Jr. (b. 1917) 2010 – Miep Gies, Austrian-Dutch humanitarian, helped hide Anne Frank and her family (b. 1909) 2010 – Mick Green, English guitarist (Johnny Kidd & The Pirates) (b. 1944) 2010 – Éric Rohmer, French director, screenwriter, and critic (b. 1920) 2011 – David Nelson, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1936) 2012 – Mostafa Ahmadi-Roshan, Iranian physicist and academic (b. 1980) 2012 – Gilles Jacquier, French journalist and photographer (b. 1968) 2012 – Edgar Kaiser, Jr, American-Canadian businessman and philanthropist (b. 1942) 2012 – Wally Osterkorn, American basketball player (b. 1928) 2012 – Steven Rawlings, English astrophysicist, astronomer, and academic (b. 1961) 2012 – David Whitaker, English composer and conductor (b. 1931) 2013 – Guido Forti, Italian businessman, founded the Forti Racing Team (b. 1940) 2013 – Nguyễn Khánh, Vietnamese general and politician, 3rd President of South Vietnam (b. 1927) 2013 – Mariangela Melato, Italian actress (b. 1941) 2013 – Tom Parry Jones, Welsh chemist, invented the breathalyzer (b. 1935) 2013 – Alemayehu Shumye, Ethiopian runner (b. 1988) 2013 – Aaron Swartz, American computer programmer and activist (b. 1986) 2014 – Keiko Awaji, Japanese actress (b. 1933) 2014 – Arnoldo Foà, Italian actor and director (b. 1916) 2014 – Vugar Gashimov, Azerbaijani chess player (b. 1986) 2014 – Muhammad Habibur Rahman, Indian-Bangladeshi jurist and politician, Prime Minister of Bangladesh (b. 1928) 2014 – Chai Trong-rong, Taiwanese educator and politician (b. 1935) 2014 – Ariel Sharon, Israeli general and politician, 11th Prime Minister of Israel (b. 1928) 2015 – Jenő Buzánszky, Hungarian footballer and coach (b. 1925) 2015 – Anita Ekberg, Swedish-Italian model and actress (b. 1931) 2015 – Chashi Nazrul Islam, Bangladeshi director and producer (b. 1941) 2015 – Vernon Benjamin Mountcastle, American neuroscientist and academic (b. 1918) 2016 – Monte Irvin, American baseball player (b. 1919) 2016 – David Margulies, American actor (b. 1937) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Leucius of Brindisi (Roman Catholic) Mary Slessor (Church of England) Paulinus II of Aquileia Theodosius the Cenobiarch Thomas of Cori Vitalis of Gaza (Roman Catholic) January 11 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest day on which Triodion can fall, while February 14 is the latest; celebrated 70 days before Easter. (Eastern Orthodox) Carmentalia (Ancient Rome) Children's Day (Tunisia) Eugenio María de Hostos Day (Puerto Rico) German Apples Day (Germany) Independence Manifesto Day (Morocco) Independence Resistance Day (Morocco) Kagami biraki (Japan) National Human Trafficking Awareness Day (United States) Republic Day (Albania) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 11. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:January